


Blush

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Two dorks trying to outdo each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Adrigami Week.

Adrien remembered what it felt like the first time he laid eyes on Kagami.

Or rather, the first time he saw her without her helmet. Adrien admitted he'd been cocky going into the fight. In his defense, he was like that with everyone.

Not like Kagami was any better. She'd been downright arrogant, marching in unannounced and demanding a match! It was incredibly attractive.

Their swords met and Adrien realized pretty quickly that Kagami's confidence was well earned. Their skills with a blade were born of years of practice. But he was no prodigy; she was.

None of his fencing teammates came close to Kagami's level and D'Argencourt was so far above him. Fighting someone on equal footing was... exhilarating. Being beautiful too was almost unfair.

Kagami was so stunning. Adrien still remembered his cheeks flushing and jaw dropping when she took off her helmet. He was so flustered his words came out in a stutter.

That was the first of many times Adrien would be left a flustered mess by Kagami.

It was part of the reason Adrien loved making Kagami blush. It was only fair he took every opportunity, as she didn't always react the same way twice. He was sure she'd be indifferent to it if he wasn't so persistent.

Kagami didn't mind blushing around him if it came naturally. Even if she was a bit shy about it... Apparently, trying to make her blush on purpose didn't count.

But really, gushing about Chat Noir like that was cheating! Particular emphasis was placed on his alter ego's determination. The way he never gave up, how he held the civilians' safety as top priority, his dedication to Ladybug...

And there he went again. Red as Nathaniel's hair. Well, if Adrien was gonna be a tomato, he wouldn't be the only one.

Mentioning Ryuko was fair game. Her skill with a sword, the way she protected the main duo, her ferocity against the villains. She was definitely competing for the title of Favorite Superhero. Plus, she had a cool outfit.

Kagami's reddening cheeks were definitely worth the effort.

Of course, she knew exactly what he was doing. It brought out her competitive nature. Even if Kagami didn't have as much practice in making people flustered on purpose, she made up for it by making every compliment count. Each one heartfelt enough to make Adrien flush.

He loved the feeling.

* * *

Kagami wasn't exactly sure why Adrien felt the need to make her face burn. But she wasn't about to let that stop her. His challenge would not go unanswered!

One would think Adrien would choose something he had an advantage in. Instead of... well, he was easily flustered. Face flushing at the smallest indication that Kagami returned his feelings. Even if he did recover quickly after the first few times.

Really, he turned red at the slightest provocation! The only reason Kagami didn't hopelessly outmatch him was because of her lack of experience in such matters... Though, he did have other advantages.

Differentiating between when her boyfriend was purposefully teasing her and when he was being his usual, compliment prone self was a bit of a chore for Kagami. Although, the latter was usually accompanied by a softer smile. The other one was far too mischievous.

Take their fencing matches for example. When they weren't sassing each other Adrien could praise her earnestly, with eyes full of admiration. Or he could praise Kagami specifically to make her face flush, with a smug smirk on his lips.

It really depended on his mood.

Still, she wouldn't change it at all. If a little teasing was the price for a boyfriend that placed her in such high regard, and constantly reminded her why he chose her, Kagami would gladly pay it. And respond in kind.

Getting Nino's help was tricky. She couldn't just say it was to mess with his best friend; he might take it the wrong way. No, Kagami had to be 'subtle'. Or, at least as close as she could get.

Under the, admittedly true, guise of learning more about Adrien she found great ammunition.

He was a romantic. She'd seen it, of course, but Kagami didn't realize just how much he was holding back. Nino had to talk him out of buying her dozens of bouquets, live bands for all their dates, visiting every remotely romantic locale in Paris...

Okay, that last one still sounded nice. And it gave her an idea.

* * *

"So!" Adrien inquired. "We going anywhere in particular?"

They walked beside each other through the park. Kagami had checked what spaces were relatively empty during this time so they wouldn't be disturbed. Plus, fewer eyes made her more comfortable.

"Here," Kagami replied, as they turned a corner. She gestured to a table covered with patterned cloth and a fancy centerpiece.

Adrien's eyes took in the arrangement appreciatively. "Candles?"

Kagami realized it was far too early for candles but she was committed now. "It's for aesthetic," she explained, which was technically true, and pulled out Adrien's chair for him.

He accepted graciously. "I like it," he smiled.

Sitting in her own chair Kagami averted her eyes as she attempted to fight down the blush that threatened to bloom on her face.

At that point the waiter appeared from nowhere and placed their appetizer down before disappearing back where he came from.

Blinking in surprise Adrien's head turned from the waiter to their bread-filled bowl. "If you wanted to go on a 'picnic' you could've just asked."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise," Kagami reasoned. "And you've already planned a disproportionate number of our dates."

"I'll make sure to let you plan the next few then," he teased.

The waiter returned with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, the steam indicating it was freshly prepared, and two tall glasses of water. He set them down before vanishing again.

"Spaghetti! It's been forever since I've... eaten..." His eyes went over the checkered tablecloth and stylized centerpiece. Adrien stared as understanding dawned in his eyes. "I know this one."

Kagami pretended not to know what he meant while blowing on a forkful of food. "Do you?"

Leaning casually on the table Adrien played with some of his food. "You know," he stated not-so-innocently. "Romantic dinners usually take place at night."

"... I thought the musicians could use more light."

"Accordion and violin?" Adrien asked, even as said musicians came into view and began to play a familiar song. "Thought so," he grinned.

"Have I really become so predictable?" Kagami watched as her boyfriend closed his eyes to savor the music, his head swaying slightly.

"Remember our last training session? When you told me I was announcing my moves I realized the same was true of you." He opened his eyes slightly to peak at his girlfriend. "We know how to read each other too well."

"I see." Kagami felt heat spread across her face. "I shall endeavor to not project my intentions so openly."

"... Why?"

That was an excellent point and it deepened her rose hue. "This was supposed to be part of your game."

"Then..." Adrien reached for his glass and drank, seemingly unconcerned. "You weren't just trying to be romantic?"

The music continued, rising and falling as Kagami collected her thoughts. "I enjoy seeing you blush. Perhaps not as much as you but I do. The game was always fun even when you teased me because it was a way to express your, _our,_ emotions without feeling like we were moving too fast."

Kagami disliked this awkwardness that made her avert her eyes. It made voicing her thoughts difficult. "I followed the game because I couldn't let you win unopposed, yes. But also because knowing I have such an effect on you means you feel the same way I do. It makes it easier to say 'I love you' and-"

A soft gasp brought Kagami's sight back to Adrien. He was beet red and staring at her with big, vulnerable eyes. All trace of his nonchalant act gone.

"Do you... mean that?"

"... You have to ask?"

Adrien smiled shyly and reached for her hand. Kagami returned the gesture. His reaction calmed the fluttering in her stomach and her face didn't burn as strongly.

"I love you, too." It wasn't the first time Adrien said it but that did not diminish it's effect on her.

Kagami smiled as she looked away. The musicians kept playing throughout their little display as though nothing had happened. This hadn't gone according to plan but...

They finally got around to tasting their meal. Adrien _mmmh_ -ing appreciatively and giving compliments to the chef. Their conversation flowed naturally after their awkward start. Kagami asked how he could praise people for their virtues so easily.

He turned his head slightly, confused and said: "It's true though, isn't it?"

And it was. Adrien didn't give compliments he didn't mean. When the musicians finished a song he clapped earnestly, when Kagami told him of her recent victory against an archery rival he praised her unreservedly, when the waiter returned to take their empty plates Adrien thanked him for a job well done.

As the sun began to set they finally had reason to light the candles. Despite there still being plenty of light.

Kagami smiled at Adrien and he gave her one of his own. No, the day didn't go as she expected. But she wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing all these in (almost) one week is so draining! Good practice, though.


End file.
